1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to convertible chairs of the type using the seat and back cushions to form a horizontal bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have used a number of different ways to position cushions in horizontal alignment to form a bed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,730, 4,292,697, 4,343,508 and 4,378,609.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,730, a base frame 10 attached to spaced arms supports three interconnected frame sections, one of which has stringers 21 thereunder and a transverse support member at its forward edge. The stringers slidably engage the base frame. In the present invention there are only the spaced arms, a pair of spaced crossbars connecting the arms and a movable seat structure having wheels which is movable into and out of the space between the arms. A device similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,730 is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,697 and again in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,508. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,508 has a tubular metal frame supporting a back and seat with a bed extension hinged to the back and movable outwardly away from the seat to form a bed. Folding legs are provided to support the bed extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,609 discloses a device comparable with that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,508 except that the bed extension moves forwardly of the device which has a frame formed of a pair of spaced arms, a back portion interconnecting the arms and a comparable front portion interconnecting the arms over which the seat portion is elevated by levers and moved upwardly and outwardly over the same to a bed configuration. None of these prior art patents disclose a simple, inexpensive novel arrangement of the pair of spaced arms, the pair of crossbars interconnecting the same and a wheeled seat portion movable generally horizontally in and out of the space between the arms with a portion of the seat portion moving in under the crossbars and a portion moving over the same.
Applicant's convertible bed chair mounts a flat cushion support frame on the wheeled support and another on one of the crossbars with an intermediate frame pivoted there between and slidably secures a cushion on said cushion support frame.